James Harrison
'James Steven Harrison OBE '(born February 6, 1988) is an British–Irish singer-songwriter and record producer who is best known as the lead singer and guitarist of heavy metal band Orthodox. Harrison co-founded Orthodox in 2001 along with fellow his fellow band mates whilst at school. Hit Parader ''named him at number six on the greatest metal singer of all-time. Career Band Formation and ''Unorthodox ''(2001–2008) Whilst just 13 Harrison founded Orthodox along with his three fellow band mates as the Crimson Lights as a pop band but in 2003 the band renamed as Orthodox and switched to hard rock and signed to EMI Records in late 2003. In 2004 they record their debut album ''Unorthodox ''which was a mixture of hard rock, heavy metal and symphonic metal. Due to school commitments the album took four years to record and was released in 2008. The album debuted at number one in the UK, five singles were released all of which reached the top three, with "Afterlife" reaching number one. "Critical Acclaim", "Dear God" and "Scream" all reached number two on the singles chart with "Almost Easy" peaked at number three. At the 51st Grammy Awards in 2009 "Afterlife" was nominated for Record of the Year, it won for Song of the Year, ''Unorthodox ''also won Album of the Year, the band also won for Best New Artist. "Afterlife" also won Best Metal Performance it also won for Best Rock performance by a duo/group with vocals and their album also picked up Best Rock Album. This meant that band picked up six awards from seven nominations. ''Into the Abyss ''(2009–2010) Discography : ''Main article: Orthodox discography *''Unorthodox (2008) *Into the Abyss'' (2010) *''Apocalypse'' (2011) *''Heretic'' (2012) *''The End Is Nigh'' (2013) *''Nightlife'' (2014) *''Warriors'' (2015) Personal Life Harrison is married to American singer Taylor Swift. They met in 2004 whilst Harrison was working as a guitarist with Big Machine Records and has acted as lead guitarist in the recording of all of her albums. Despite this they have never toured together as Swift's debut tour was in 2009 during which Harrison was touring with Orthodox. Though a joint tour is scheduled to promote their new albums. In September 2008, they had their first child together Sophie. In May 2011 Swift gave birth to their second child Maria, they then had twins in January 2014, Louise and Richard. On January 21, 2015 Harrison announced that he had become a naturalized citizen of the Republic of Ireland whilst retaining his British citizenship, stating that it was a proud moment of his life. Feud with Megan Fox The feud with Megan Fox began in 2010 when Fox married Harrison's father Steven Harrison, Harrison publicly revealed that Fox had been trying to act immensly superior to him and that he had gone mad at her. Fox originally denied this but then had a outcry against him stating that he was just a little kid and should listen to his parents. Harrison then repsonded by saying that she isn't his mother and never will be and she is only two years older and shouldn't act superior. After Fox responded in a foul mouthed outrage in several magazines Harrison took to his music. He recorded "Built to Fall" and "Chaos Reigns" in 2011. After more verbal blows were exchanged following these tracks alongside Orthodox band mates he recorded "This Means War". Fox is also believed to be the subject of ''The End Is Nigh ''tracks "Villainy Thrives", "Wake (The End Is Nigh)" and "At the End of This War". Many thought that "Got Me Runnin' Round" was a stab at her as well, but Harrison stated it was a joke track about Taylor Swift. This feud continues today, probably at its highest level. He confirmed she was actually subject of "Welcome to the Family" released just after the marriage, he also wrote "Fear Hate Love" about Fox and his father. Tours : ''Main article: List of Orthodox concert tours '' *The Orthodox Tour (2009) *Out of the Abyss World Tour (2010–11) *Apocalyptic (2012) *Hail to the King Tour (2013) *The End of the Tours (2013) *Nightlife Tour (2014) *Four Warriors Tour (2015) *The Two Warriors (2016) Category:1988 births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:Living people Category:British singers Category:British heavy metal singers Category:British hard rock singers Category:British songwriters Category:British guitarists Category:British pianists Category:British drummers Category:People with dual citizenships Category:British-Irish people Category:British people of American descent Category:EMI Records artists Category:Grammy Award-winning artists Category:British record producers Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Irish singers Category:Irish heavy metal singers Category:Irish hard rock singers Category:Irish songwriters Category:Irish guitarists Category:Irish pianists Category:Irish drummers Category:Irish people of American descent Category:Irish people of English descent